A Change of Heart 3 part one shot
by Deonna
Summary: One night was all it took to change Andrea and John's lives forever. Once the shocking news broke, will Andrea be able to see a change in John and have a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

"It was just a one night stand.. how could all of this be happening!"I repeated to myself over and over again as I stared at the pregnancy test that was showing positive...indeed I was pregnant. I was freaking out, not sure what else too do. I know how the father was but wasn't sure if he would care for the child we brought into this world together. I picked up the phone and dreaded the conversation I was about to have with the only man I have ever slept with.

"Hello?" He answered unsure who was calling. "Hey, its Brooke from the other night." I stated, hands trembling with ever word I spoke.  
"Oh, hey. Whats Up?"  
"I'm going to cut right to the chase okay? I know this probably isn't something you want to hear, but I'm pregnant." My voice cracked at the end of that sentance. "Youre WHAT?" He yelled into the phone.  
"I'm pregnant." "Oh wow. How? Why? I mean we used a condom right?" Throwing a million questions at me as if I wasn't confused enough "John, I don't know. I don't remember." I started to cry. "Listen, I know this isn't what you expected and I understand if you don't want to be in this child's life, but please please don't come to me in four or five years and want to be a father." That was probably the worst thing to say to him. I knew what the next answer was.  
"Yeah, I don't want to be in it's life! Work is my number one importance right needs my attention and my all attention!" He screamed into the phone "How could you be so stupid." That hit me like a ton of bricked. Me..ME? I've known you for three years now and you only want a one night stand.. yet I'm the stupid one. I was in love with him, for what? To be just a piece of ass for him? He's right, I was the stupid one. I cried even more.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way John. I just thought it would be nice of you to know you helped bring a child in this world. Goodnight."

I hung up and threw myself on the bed. Thinking about how he was right, how stupid am I?

That was six years ago. I was stupid enough to have a one night stand with the WWE's own John Cena. It was 2003 and I had known him for my brother going to OVW with him. Yes, my brother is the imfamous Randal Keith Orton. He almost killed John when he found out what he did to me, but it was long ago. I despise John for not giving my daughter, a father but at the same time I thank him for giving me the most beautiful thing in the world.

Kaylie is now 6 years old and has no idea who John is. I watch WWE to keep an eye on Randy and it kills me a little bit everytime I see John and Kaylie just blankly stares at the television. I want her to know him, to know thats her daddy but John made that decision 6 long years ago not to be in her life. Randy is the greatest uncle to her. Takes her to Chucke Cheeses everytime he's around, plays with her, even lets Kaylie do his nails. I love to sit back and watch, dream and image what it would be like to have John living her. I smile at her, my precious little daughter.

I haven't yet given her everything I wanted too. When I had Kaylie it was in the middle of my career. I am a internationally known choerographer producing videos for celebrities like Brittney Spears to Janet Jackson. I had to give all that up for a few months to have and take care of Kaylie, but once she was a year old, I had my mother watch her more and more so I could continue making a living for the two of us. I hated being away, having her grandmother be with her for her first walk and her first word, things every mother should experience but single motherhood was different. More depending on others to help, Bless my mother for always being there when I needed her.

I just finished up teaching Brittney her new dance and I was off for a few weeks and that meant back to my second full time job, mothering my daughter. I flew into St. Louis and went directly to my mothers house. I grabbed Kaylie and booked another flight back to Miami, my home. I couldn't wait to relax and spend time with my daughter who I haven't seen in weeks.

We landed in Miami and I saw I had a missed call from Randy. He told me RAW was in Miami this week and I should drop by the hotel they were staying at to see him. I was excited and called him back. I told him to leave backstage passes for me and I would be there no doubt. I knew how he felt about me bringing Kaylie backstage but what other choice was there? Mom wasn't here to take care of her and I wanted her to spend time with her uncle and I before I had to leave again. Before we went home, the first stop was the toy store!

We walked down the street and I tried my best to shield Kaylie from the fans and the constant camera flashes. The owner of the store let us in and locked the door.. I tried keeping up but she went straight to the doll aisle. I knew we would be getting a few more to our collection today. She flashed a toothy grin and picked up a Barbie, just like the one she had in her bag at home. She didn't need another one but there was no taking her mind off of that one.

"Kaylie, sweetie. That one is almost exactly like the one you have back home."  
"So what? I want this one mommmy."

I smiled and asked her to bring it the counter. The man rung it up and we walked back out and walked home. We lived in the penhouse down the street in downtown. It was a long walk up, but we thurgged it and I loved it. We got up to the door and I unlocked it. I heard people yell "SURPISE!" as I walked in. There were balloons and people standing everywhere. Randy walked up and hugged me as I walked around welcoming the likes Dave Batista, Mickie James, Vince McMahon, Paul Levesque, Shawn Michaels, and the rest of the roster.

Once they all left, I tucked Kaylie into sleep in her bed and went back to my bed. I turned the TV on and tried to relax. I was nervous about RAW and spending time backstage but whatever. I wanted to see Randy and I knew Kaylie did too. I heard a little knock on my door that took me out of my own little world.

"Momma, can I sleep with you tonight please?" I smiled to myself, chuckling a little bit. I lifted up the blanket and patted for her to come lay down. "Sure, baby"  
She smiled and ran to jump into the bed that was nearly as tall as she was. She curled up next to me and fell fast asleeep.


	2. Chapter 2

The days have passed and I was getting ready to go to RAW. Randy dropped off the backstage passes and tickets for our seats. I hurried to strap on my heels, along with my jeans and a leather jacket. Kaylie got herself dresses and we practically ran out the door.

It took all of 25 mintues to get to the arena and backstage. It was nearly 8:30 before we got there and I rushed to go see Randy. I knocked on the door, lightly as Kaylee looked around in awe that men could be as tall as Big Show. With my luck, he would want to stop and talk me to but instead he just waved and smiled, causing Kay to graspt my hand tighter. Randy finally opened the dooor, hesitate to let me inside. I pushed the door open and saw the man I haven't talk to in 6 long years; John Cena.

Kaylee on the other hand ran into Randy's arms. I sat down on the couch ignoring John, watching how good Randy was with her. "Kay, I got you something. Its in my bag, wanna come get it with me to get it?" I eyed him strangly. "Sure uncle Randy!" She said grabbing her uncles hand, walking out of the locker room. I sat there akwardly until John decided to speak up.

"Hi Brooke." He stated calmly.  
"Hello John." "How you been, I haven't seen you in forever." Small talk bullshit. I grew agry fast. "How do you think I am, John. Really, trying to make something out of myself, while raising a daughter by myself. Not being able to see her for weeks on end, becuase I have bills to pay. Yeah, lifes a fucking carnival John." I stated coldly.  
"Thats her? My daughter?" He questioned, clueless.  
"Yes, it is." Trying to calm myself down.

JOHN'S POV

Brooke walking into Randy's locker room with a little kid. I remember her telling me she was pregnant but I was curious to see if this adorable little girl was the infamous Kaylie, Randy always talked about. I saw pictures of her but never knew if she was mine or not, what Brooke decided too do. The night she called me, 6 years ago I was a complete asshole, but I've changed. I hope Brooke could see that.

"Hi Brooke." I eally hesitated to speak to her. "Hello John." She wouldn't even look at me. "How you been, I haven't seen you in forever." Its true; 6 years. "How do you think I am, John. Really, trying to make something out of myself, while raising a daughter by myself. Not being able to see her for weeks on end, becuase I have bills to pay. Yeah, lifes a fucking cranival John." She was right, I couldn't even image how it was to do what she is.  
"Thats her? My daughter?" I asked, curiously "Yes, it is" Finally making eye contact with me.

John was in awe, that little girl was his daughter and he had no idea. She walked into the room and out without even realizing he was her father. Randy was like the father to her, always talking about her, praising her and honestly, it had just hit John like a ton of bricks.

Before John could say anything else, Randy walked back into the room with Kaylee, his daughter. She ran up to Brooke and jumped up on her lamp. "Momma, look what uncle Randy gave me!" Holding up a teddy bear, John remembered being with him when Randy bought it. Brooke spun her around so she could see her and well as Randy. She flashed a smile, John would never forget. It made John fall in love with her instantly.

BROOKE's POV

RAW was about to start so John excused himself to walk to Guerilla for the opener of the night. Kaylee needed to sleep and Brooke let her do so on the couch while Randy and Brooke talked.

"Did you tell him about her Brooke?" "Yes, he asked if she was his and I couldn't say no." "Brooke, look okay. I'm not telling you what to do or anything but John is a changed man from 6 years ago. He's made it big in the business now and hes more grounded, if he asked for a second chance..." He hesitated "Please, please think about giving it too him. Its his first child and I'm sure he wants to be apart of her life as well as yours."

I thought for a second before becoming more frustrated. "Randy, I can not believe you just said that. The man flat out told me her didn't want anything.. ANYTHING to do with my daughters life and you're asking me to give him a second chance, you've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"B, please. He's changed, coming for your own brother, I'm telling you he has changed, a lot. I'm not saying he will but if he does ask for another chance, than please consider it."

Randy left with that. Brooke was ready to kill someone. How dare Randy say that or John have the audacity to ask that; if he was going too. The answer would flat out be no, John had already decided his fate in their relationship years ago.

"Now this is something serious and I will probably get a ton of heat from the fans for it, but I need to get it off my chest..." *He wouldn't do this on national television would he?* He sighed "I have a daughter. He name is Kaylee Marie Cena and shes 6 years old. The mother you may ask, well, its the one and only Brooke Orton. So please, Brooke if you would bring Kaylee out her, I have something to ask you." I left Kaylee in the room and walked out to the ring.

Brooke grabbed a mic, and walked down the ramp. She heard cat calls and whistles but ignored them. She finally spoke up "John, what on earth do you think your doing?"

"Brooke, please hear me out alright? I know I've made some mistakes in the past and I know I screwed up BIG time, but I want a second chance. I've changed so much in the last 6 years, I need you to see that. I want to be part of your baby, our daughter's life.. please. What do you say?"

"John, I say I'll believe you've changed when I see it." I dropped the mic and got out of the ring. 


	3. Chapter 3

Over the past three or so month, John has really taken a liking to getting closer with Kaylee and Brooke. She was shocked he really had changed. He took Kaylee the days he was home in Tampa and everytime she would come home with a new toy or something she adored. Brooke was happy she liked her father, and made sure of it everyday. Today was the day John and Brooke were taking Kaylee to lunch together - for the first time as a family. She pulled into the Denny's right outside of Boston. It was late fall and cold outside so Brooke had woren a a long sleeve open front grey sweater with a white t-shirt underneath and a multi-colored plaid scarft as well as dark wash jeans and black heels. She grabbed Kaylee's hand as we made our way into the place. John saw them and waved them down to the table. Kaylee jumped out of her hands and run to him. Brooke smiled at this sight.

We sat down and ordered, making small talk. Brooke had to admit it was nice to have John back in the picture, she does miss him.

John's POV

Kaylee ran to me and jumped into my arms, as I wrapped my arms tight around her. I loved this feelings. I smiled to Brooke as she walked over and sat down with me. We talked about work and how the new dance was coming along.

"I'll have to show you later than huh?" She winked at me. I blushed a little.  
"I'll hold you too that, don't worry." I winked back.

She laughed slightly before turning her attention back to Kay. "Baby, you were hungry weren't you? Jeez." She smiled watching OUR daughter eat her pancakes and bacon faster than her mouth could chew. She swollowed and asnwered. "Yes I was momma." She smiled and went back to her food.

I paid the check and left the restruant, surpirsingly hand in hand with Brooke. We walked down to the park across the street and sat on the bench, watching Kay play with the other children. I turned to Brooke to ask her a serious question. I needed this to work in my favor, tonight. Please god, I prayed.

"Brooke?" "Yes John?" She turned smiling at me.  
"I was wondering if, uh..." I said scratching the back on my head "if you wanted to go out."  
"John, we've been doing that for the past few weeks." "No, I mean as more than just friends. I know you said you wanted to see some change in me, and I think I've shown you that...well I hope I have. But if you're not ready, I completely understand. I just kind of need to know if their could be more to this, a future for the three of us as a family."

Brooke's POV

"I was wondering if, uh..." John asked scratching the back on his head."if you wanted to go out."  
"John, we've been doing that for the past few weeks." I questioned him. "No, I mean as more than just friends. I know you said you wanted to see some change in me, and I think I've shown you that...well I hope I have. But if you're not ready, I completely understand. I just kind of need to know if their could be more to this, a future for the three of us as a family." He rambled on and on. I laughed.

I leaned over and kissed his lips sweetly. He snaked his arms around my hips and pulled me closer, kissing me with passion, it sent fireworks off into my chest. I pulled away to try and catch my breathe.

"Well, Johnny.. Does that answer your question?" I smiled and kissed him again. 


End file.
